The foot is a very important part of the human body. However, because of physiology causes, many people's feet will become distorted after years of walking. The worst of such can even become malformed. Such distortion and malformation can bring about pain and inconvenience in walking and also result in inappropriate standing posture. The device herein disclosed taking into account the importance of feet in human movement, applies high technology illumination methods to measure human foot shapes by rectifying the biologic power line to plumb centrally. Such precise measurements can assist in the manufacture of footwear that allows children's feet and foot skeleton to develop normally and preventing and remedying tarsoptosis more commonly know as “flat feet”. The disclosed device also provides for developing physiological movement analysis which will arouse worldwide attention.
The device when employed provides a great advance in the medical care and podiatry industry through the provision of the ability for the precise measurement of feet. Using such heretofore hard to obtain measurements will allow a broadening and great improvement in the production of medical care and footwear products for feet.
Prior art such as Chinese patent number of ZL 98245724.3 for Non-Contacted Sole Scanner, achieves a foot scan through laser scan groupware get the 3 dimension data of the foot. However, with weakness of low measuring precision, unstable results, complex structure and requiring facilities for people to lie down so that the measurer can take the data, this device cannot work effectively in obtaining data.